


The CEO Next Door

by CoffeeCurse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Sex, Aromantic Tom, Artist Draco Malfoy, CEO Tom Riddle, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Football player Harry potter, Friends With Benefits, Gay Draco, M/M, Pan Harry, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCurse/pseuds/CoffeeCurse
Summary: Draco and Harry move house. Their new next-door neighbour, Tom Riddle, expresses an interest in a sexual arrangement with both of them but Draco is conflicted. The last time he slept with Tom he was twenty and far too emotionally attached.He sighed. “True,” he said. “But I was an impressionable young twenty-year-old and didn’t understand that if hesaidhe wanted a friends-with-benefits arrangement because he was aromantic - that’s what he meant. I thought I couldchange his waysor something.”Harry bit his lips, but still, a smile stole itself into the corner of his mouth.“Don’t laugh at me,” Draco said, and threw one of his slippers at Harry only to regret it when his feet got cold. “I know I was full of myself, okay? But he was damn cool and my closeted gay heart was far too impressed.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171
Collections: HP Triad!Fest Presents: Poly!Mini Fest





	The CEO Next Door

“Would you stop staring at your broken nail for one second, Draco, and help your exhausted financé move your things.” Harry stood up on the porch of their new house, his arms crossed before his chest.

Draco sighed and looked at the many removal boxes still standing on their front lawn. They looked very heavy.

“The removal men could have put them in their respective rooms. I don’t understand why you want to carry everything yourself,” Draco said.

“Come on. I’ve already done all the furniture. There are only your novels and your insane amount of clothes left. I’ll take the books.” Harry walked down the three stairs and lifted one of the smaller boxes with a grunt. “The clothes aren’t heavy. And you know, your father hates me. His hired labour would have set up traps in our bathroom or something.”

Draco huffed but grabbed a larger box, promptly unable to see with all that cardboard in the way. Moving wasn’t his favourite activity, at least not when he had to do so much work himself. But getting out of that scruffy apartment in Greenwich, and moving into an actual house, was worth it.

It felt homey, and Draco wanted that with Harry.

Richmond was very green and he liked this old Manor house which his family had owned for a century, but not lived in for decades. He had paid a team to do repairs and cleaning. Harry was wonderfully adaptable in such matters, so Draco had made all the decisions in regards to new furniture and interior design.

Draco tried to blindly walk up the stairs, but of course, he slipped - he wasn’t made for this peasant work - when a hand caught him around the waist and helped him regain his footing.

“I could have told you, you would fall, from a mile away, Draco,” a familiar voice said and Draco turned his head to meet the amused eyes of Tom Riddle, which nearly made him drop the box all over again.

“Tom,” he said. “What are you doing here?” The question felt like an understatement. Seven years, it had been. It should be: What _the fuck_ are you doing here?!

Draco let Tom take the box from his hands and put it back on the grass.

“And here I thought, you moved here because I live next door.”

Tom wore his amused smile paired with raised eyebrows.

Draco looked over in the direction Tom had pointed where a smaller but not less majestic house stood. He could see a black limousine, one door in the back still open, parking close by.

“This is a family estate,” Draco said defensively. He was over Tom Riddle - thank you very much - and didn’t do idiotic stuff like stalking him. Harry and he had been dating for the last five years and planned to marry in a few months. “How are you?” he asked for lack of common sense.

Tom was still as handsome as Draco remembered. Now he had to be in his mid-thirties, but there was no grey hair in sight. To think it had been seven years already since his twentieth birthday party.

“Same as always. I realised there was someone moving in. And when I saw your white-blond hair on the front lawn, I thought I might as well say hello.”

“Draco?” Harry called from inside and footsteps approached. “Have you still not moved a single -” Harry fell quiet when he stepped outside.

“Tom, this is my fiancé Harry Potter.” Draco turned to Harry. “This is Tom Riddle, the CEO and founder of TMR Enterprises. He worked with my father in the past. And lives next-door, as we just discovered.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, then grinned in his careless way. He took Tom’s offered hand and Tom smiled back with that edge. Draco had been so gone on that smile once upon a time.

“Chelsea, is it? Potter, central midfield. I’m not a passionate football fan myself, but I have heard of you.”

“I can say the same,” Harry said. “Heard your name before - but no idea what you do.” Draco stepped on his foot.

“Well, I got to go,” Tom said and pulled something from his pocket. “I just wanted to introduce myself. And express my interest in continuing our arrangement from back in the day, Draco. With you so close, that would be very convenient. Of course only if your fiancé agrees. He’s welcome to join.” With that, Tom handed them his card, winked and walked back to his car.

“I don’t - ” Draco bit out and pressed the card into Harry’s hands who looked at him confused. Then his gaze cleared.

“Oh,” he said. “He’s that guy.”

* * *

“So, are we going to talk about it? Or do you need another blank canvas and paint?” Harry asked that evening.

Draco had disappeared into his Atelier Room, without carrying any boxes, and spend the last few hours power painting human-sized canvases with the biggest brush he could find, finally throwing black paint at them with his hands.

He, the ground and the walls were now dirty from top to bottom, but that was how an Atelier had to look for Draco. This was his chaos space.

And well, while the paintings were ugly, he felt marginally better.

“I made dinner, and we still have that wine your mom gifted us,” Harry said in the voice he used when he thought he had to be cautious with Draco. “This seems like the day for it.”

Reluctantly Draco stripped out of his dirty clothes and took a shower, before putting on some of Harry’s shorts and his big jumper and sat down at the table with crossed legs. Harry just kissed him on the cheek and put some food on his plate. Draco felt more of the knot in his chest loosen. He was here, with Harry, who loved him. Harry who didn’t mind his antics and that he couldn’t sit at the table like a normal person. 

“So yes, it’s him,” Draco said finally when he’d had a few sips of wine. “He’s still an arrogant ass, as you can see. And not the least bit sorry.”

“From what you told me, he never even knew -”

Draco exhaled and pushed another spoon of Harry’s perfect Chicken Curry into his mouth. It was Draco-adapted in spiciness, and he knew that Harry’s own would burn his tongue.

He sighed. “True,” he said. “But I was an impressionable young twenty-year-old and didn’t understand that if he _said_ he wanted a friends-with-benefits arrangement because he was aromantic - that’s what he meant. I thought I could _change his ways_ or something.”

Harry bit his lips, but still, a smile stole itself into the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Draco said, and threw one of his slippers at Harry only to regret it when his feet got cold. “I know I was full of myself, okay? But he was damn cool and my closeted gay heart was far too impressed.”

“I suspect, you never told your father about that particular amour.”

“Oh no, can you imagine? Father worships the ground Tom walks on. I wonder - maybe I should have. It might have changed his perceptions of homosexuality somewhat. My mom told me recently that they bought a house in Singapore because Tom has an apartment there. My father is such a ridiculous man.”

Harry nodded along.

“So? What do you want?” Harry asked. “He seems like the type of guy we’d enjoy in our bed. But I feel like that’s up to you since you’re then one with the conflicted feelings.”

Draco sighed and looked at him. Sometimes he missed the days when Harry had fidgeted with his sleeves, too nervous around Draco to not stammer or spit out his drink. The vacant expression when Harry just stared at him like he couldn’t believe his luck. 

But then there was this complete calm Draco felt when he was with him now. This certainty that they were a team, and could talk about anything. And that Harry wasn’t insecure in their relationship.

They weren’t unused to a third person, or even a fourth, in their bed. Women or men or anything in between, since Harry was pansexual, and Draco was happy to watch sometimes.

He took Harry’s hand over the table.

“I don’t know,” he said. “He’s great fun in bed - although a total control freak. He also doesn’t bottom.” There was silence. “Unless that has changed in the last years, which would certainly be worth discovering. And he likes his stable, reliable arrangements.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Tom, he likes to plan his days. And he likes sex. As far as I remember he wants his sexual partners to be reliant. He might be possessive of a certain day or time. When I was twenty, I used to meet him on Monday and Friday night. But I knew he also slept with one girl from his fitness studio on Wednesdays and so on.

“He also never stays over. He sleeps alone, in his own bed. I think it’s a vulnerability thing. He never lets his guard down around others. But he’s happy the way he is. I never understood that - but I’ve had more exposure in the last few years.”

“I know you had a long talk with Charlie about his romantic orientation.” Harry grinned at him. “Draco, it’s okay that you felt hurt when you had a crush on Riddle and were disappointed. It’s okay, that you had to distance yourself. And you can take your time thinking about this. We won’t do anything you aren’t one-hundred per cent comfortable with.”

Draco nodded. He cleaned up the kitchen that evening and then joined Harry in their new living room, curling up with a book. He liked this. Being able to talk about his feelings. Being sappy. He liked the hand which stroked his hair and the lips which kissed him just because - with no sexual intentions at all.

He liked Harry mumbling, “I love you,” before he fell asleep just a pillow away. 

Maybe he would be fine with Tom now. His emotional needs were met elsewhere.

* * *

Draco decided a week later that he would accept Tom’s offer. 

Mostly because he was plagued with wet dreams and memories he thought he had long forgotten. Harry had football practice this afternoon, but Draco knew his schedule well enough to decide for both of them which day they had time.

He pressed the digits on his phone and bit his lip while waiting for Tom to pick up.

“Draco,” he heard next to his ear, “so you’ve decided to give us another chance?”

Draco barely controlled the itch to ask how Tom knew this was his phone number. Tom Riddle knew everything, and if he didn’t, he pretended to anyway.

“Harry and I come as a set.”

“I figured,” Tom sighed. “He’s too much of a football player for my tastes. I hope he doesn’t expect me to fake an interest in it. I have to do that too often already. He looks like a hot piece of ass though.”

“He is,” Draco said. “More than.”

“Tell me about it.”

Draco paused, taken off guard.

“Tell me how round his ass cheeks are, how large his cock is. I’ve just gotten myself a bit of privacy. You called at the right time.”

Draco shook his head. This was Tom. No shame at all. He pressed the record button on the phone, so he could use the Audio on Harry later. If Draco couldn’t handle a bit of phone sex, then he didn’t need to try stuff in the flesh. He would just consider this a trial run.

“Well,” Draco licked his lips.

“Let’s start in the shower,” Tom said. “Imagine he comes home from practice - that’s where he’s now, right? What do you do?”

Tom’s voice was lower now. Draco had forgotten how good a dirty talk he was. While Harry was good at sex itself and ready to try most everything, he was very quiet. Tom could drive someone insane without touching a single part of their body.

Draco swallowed.

“He comes home,” he picked up Tom’s narrative. “I’m covered in paint, he is sweaty. He’s tired and just drops his clothes as soon as he’s through the door, walking to the bathroom naked.”

“It’s an invitation?”

“Yes. Always.” Draco felt his jeans tighten, and tried to sit more comfortably.

“Why don’t you walk there now, Draco? Touch the tiles, have a better idea of the scene. Describe what he looks like when the wet water runs down his chest.”

So they were doing this, then. Draco opened up his trousers and left them on the floor in his atelier, as he walked over to the bathroom in nothing but underpants and one of Harry’s white shirts.

He pushed open the door and imagined it filled with the steam of someone showering.

“Our new shower is large and has dark green tiles. Harry’s already in the spray. He’s magnificent,” he said. “He stands with his back to me, there is nothing but a glass wall separating us. The hot water is running down his back, over the curve of his ass and down his legs. He just stands there, motionless, as the water drums on his head.”

Tom hummed, “The air is warm, the glass steamed up. Soon you can only see his vague silhouette. What do you do?”

Draco was now hard, the erection staining firmly against the soft cotton of his underwear. But he felt there was no time to strip. He quickly put his phone into a waterproof bag which hung on the shower wall (when Harry was away they liked to do facetime in the shower). Then he turned on the water. 

“I step behind him and run my hands over the skin of his back. He sighs softly and leans back into me. Uncaring that I’m still partly clothed. There is no time to undress, I need to touch him. His skin is soft, but his nipples are hard and knobbly, as I reach around and twist them. His head falls back to rest on my shoulder and I suck on his neck, as I rub my cock against the creak of his ass.” Draco’s voice failed him at that. He imagined Harry’s head thrown back, exposing the long expanse of his throat, the deep hum rippling through the steamed air. Draco’s hand snaked lower and closed around his cock.

“And he likes that, doesn’t he? He pushes his ass back, giving you a better angle. He’s a slut for you.” Draco’ swallowed. “Oh, I know what you like, Draco,” Tom said, breathing a little more heavily at the other end. “We’ve always had similar tastes.”

Draco’s hand closed tighter around his dick. With much effort he pushed down the wet underwear, using some soap for slick. He breathed deeply, as the water drenched his clothing, and he imagined that he, in fact, had Harry’s asscheeks in his hands.

“Oh yes,” Draco said. “He’s a slut, bending lower, his hands on the tiles, making obscene noises. His breathing is ragged, as he pushes his feet farther apart. He-”

“He reaches for his own cock, but you slap the hand away. You’re in control. You slowly surround his cock with one hand, the other you cover in shampoo. You circle his hole, tease him until he pushes back, then you slowly let it slip past the rim and push one finger in.” Draco reached back to his own ass, pushing the underwear lower. Following Tom’s instructions.

“He’s already loose and slick. He’s done some preparation before you came into the bathroom, and he’s got no patience. He’s breathing hard. ‘Draco,’ he sais. ‘Hurry! Don’t make this a game. Come on. Now!’ He pushes back against your hand, fucks himself onto your finger. He is so tight. You can hear the squishy, naughty sounds even over the spray of the shower.”

Draco breathed in the water, as he heard the same naughty sounds as he fingered his own ass.

“You push in a second digit and he lets out a grunt.” Draco moaned, still barely holding back from fucking into his other hand which was still fisted around his cock. “‘Beg for it,’ you say. Your hand is still only loosely holding his cock, and he’s desperately fucking into it now. But doesn’t get any friction. ‘Please, Draco,’ he says. ‘I need you. It’s itching. Please.’ He pushes his ass against your crock. ‘Please, give it to me. Fuck me with your hard cock. You gorgeous, thick trunk of a cock.’ But you still remain strong.”

“Tom,” Draco said. “Tom. No, I -” This wasn’t fair. It felt painful keeping the hand around his cock loose. He wanted to fist himself; hard, fast - And imagining Harry this slutty was driving him sparse. Harry, who never did more than grunt during sex. It was so hot to have him say all these things. If only in his head.

“And you tease him further. Push another finger in and twist them until you find his sweet spot. He says nothing, just lets his head fall back in pure bliss. His eyes are closed. He’s just rocking back onto your fingers and you see them disappear into his warm, tight heat again and again. ‘Draco,’ he says. ‘Please, honey. I need you inside of me.’ And that when you cannot take it anymore. You pull all your fingers out at once and fuck into him, in one fast push. He makes a noise which sounds like a gurgle.”

Draco was past words. He couldn’t answer anymore. He only started fisting his cock for real; hard and fast and full of soap. He didn’t hear Tom anymore, didn’t want to hear lest he tell him to stop again. Draco was past caring. He just pumped, the pleasure climbing higher and higher until he sprayed his come all over the tiles. It almost instantly disappeared into the drain.

There was only heavy breathing, as he pulled the phone to his ear. Tom's climax was silent but very noticeable in the absence of any words.

“Thank you,” he said. “You can come over on Thursday night!” 

There was a moment of silence.

“I will be there,” Tom said. Then the phone was dead.

* * *

Draco lounged on the sofa when Harry finally emerged from the bedroom on Thursday night. They'd just finished dinner and Draco watched how the evening light slowly disappeared behind the garden fence. He smiled at Harry, stealing a quick kiss, trailing his hand over Harry’s naked back.

“Are you excited?” Harry asked, sitting down on the floor next to Draco.

“I am,” Draco met Harry’s eyes. “And I’m not.”

“We can still cancel, you know?”

Draco sighed. He wasn’t sure what he felt but then when was he ever?

“Come on,” Harry put a hand behind Draco’s neck and slowly pulled him closer, so their foreheads pressed together. Draco swallowed but tipped his head to the side and caught Harry’s lower lip with his teeth. 

He vaguely realised that Harry’s towel loosened and fell to the floor, as they kissed. Draco loved the feeling of being in control, as he buried his hands in Harry’s hair, pulling strongly, which caused Harry’s breath to catch.

“Stay there,” Draco said, and got to his feet. Harry's mouth was wet, his hair even more in disarray then usually and his cock stood at attention. First Draco went to the door leading to their garden and unlocked it. Then he stripped himself and went to get his phone and speakers.

When he returned, he still found Harry sitting where he left him.

“I’ve wanted to play this for you anyway,” Draco said. He quickly sent Tom a message to take the backdoor to come inside, and then put the Speaker down next to Harry on the floor.

“ _Let’s start in the shower,_ ” Tom said when he pressed play. “ _Imagine he comes home from practice.”_ Harry blinked at him.

“You did not,” he said.

“Have phone sex with Tom, both of us imagining fucking you in the shower. We totally did, dear. I want you to listen to it. And finger me to the instructions.”

Harry swallowed. “Here?” Someone standing in their garden would have a wonderful view of everything going on in the living room through the big window front.

“Yes,” Draco said. “Right there. Stay on your knees.” Draco was getting harder, looking down at Harry, who was partly listening to the speaker while he palmed his own erection, his naked body still a little wet from the shower.

_“It’s an invitation?_ ” Tom asked.

Harry bit his lip but got a pillow for Draco’s knees and gestured for him to kneel on it. As Speaker-Draco wasn’t in the shower yet, Harry was left without instructions and caressed Draco’s ass cheeks. Draco was half lying on the sofa, as he felt Harry trail kisses along his spine, over the curve of his ass, both hands on his thighs.

“I can improvise?” Harry murmured into his skin.

“Please,” Draco said, as he felt Harry’s breath graze his crack. Harry pressed a kiss to each cheek before pulling them apart.

Then Harry pressed a kiss to his pucker. Draco loved rimming, but it was something he’d only discovered with Harry because no lover before had offered to do it. And he had never quite felt brave enough to ask. Harry did it like he did everything: passionate and with disregard to his own pleasure.

“ _And he likes that, doesn’t he? He pushes his ass back, giving you a better angle. He’s a slut for you,”_ Speaker-Tom said, and Harry’s breath caught as he pushed his mouth into Draco’s ass. He started liking at his hole while caressing his cheeks. The tip of his tongue trailing along the rim, only partly sliding inside. Harry's hands fondled up and down, massaging every last bit of skin.

Draco moaned then slapped him away.

“Lie down,” he said and pushed the large pillow in Harry's direction. Harry’s mouth glistened and his eyes were dazed. He’d barely put down his head, when Draco already swung his leg over his face and sat down, now within perfect view of the window. There was nothing but darkness outside, and Draco could see himself in the reflection. It would only be a matter of time until Tom would come and find them like this.

Maybe he was even already standing there.

Harry quickly took on the task of pushing his tongue into Draco’s hole while spreading his cheeks wide. Everything was slippery now, from his crack to his cock. Harry's breath was warm, as fingers pressed themselves deeply into his skin, and his tongue was so wet as it pushed itself in again and again. Draco’s muscles compressed as Harry let go with one hand, and followed the instruction of pushing a finger into Draco’s ass.

Harry found his prostrate instantly and then started rubbing there like his life depend on it. Draco's eyes rolled back and he looked up to the ceiling as he lost himself in the pleasure, the waves of sensation that came over him, and he finally grabbed his own cock and started wanking.

But Draco didn't want to come like that. With much effort, he told Harry to stop and moved forward, down his body until he hovered over Harry's cock, which was leaking all over itself. Harry let loose a grunt but otherwise remained silent as he waited for Draco to say or do something.

Draco heard the door creak and looked up to find Tom, still wearing a suit and tie, a briefcase in hand, come through the door. He didn't seem fazed in the least, just shot Draco a knowing smile as he sat down opposite them in the big armchair.

Draco's heart sped up, as he hovered above Harry's cock. He spread his legs wider, giving Tom a better view. Tom just leaned back in the cushions and gestured for him to continue, so Draco swallowed once and then let himself sink down onto Harry's cock. He moaned as it breached his rim, stretched him from the inside. Harry's hips spasmed and he slammed up, so Draco had to hold still for a while squeezing Harry tightly with his inner muscles.

"Stay," he growled, and Harry grunted but forced his legs to relax.

"Very good, Draco," Tom said, lazily crossing his legs. "Now, slowly move your hips. Circle around, but don't lift up. Just around, forwards and backwards. Yes, that's good."

Draco looked straight at Tom while he felt Harry's hands press into his asscheeks. It was almost painful, and Draco loved the feeling of Harry so close to losing control.

"Just keep going Draco, only around and around. Move those hips." Tom kept up the slow encouraging words, as he started undressing, all the while never looking away. He loosened his tie and slipped it over his head, followed by his cuffs and the shirt. 

He was still very handsome in his thin but trained physique, the skin colour only lightly tanner than Draco's.

Then he came closer and lifted Draco off Harry's cock and turned him around so he was now facing Harry, and then sat him back down. But before Harry could slide inside, Tom held him there. 

"Hey there, Potter," Tom said. "How about you show us how much those muscles are worth." Harry lifted his head to look up, then he bit his own lip and started fucking upwards, hard and fast. He had to support himself on his arms because Draco was being held slightly too far up in the air. There was a dazed glint in his eyes, a nearly feral look, as Harry slammed upwards again and again with so much force that Draco felt the air knocked out of him. He leaned back and breathed in Tom's aftershave, as he couldn't suppress the little sounds which came from his mouth.

"That's good," Tom said. "Keep going. You can go harder, Potter. Look at him losing his mind up here." Draco couldn't control the sounds which each thrust forced from him. He just keened but before he could climax, Tom's hand stilled the hand fisting his cock, and Harry's spasmed under him. Draco felt the warm liquid flood his insides and whined when Tom didn't allow him to come himself.

Tom just eased him off Harry's cock nonchalantly and kissed along his neck. Then he slipped a hand inside his channel, lazily stroking Draco's walls and letting the come drips out and onto Harry's legs.

Harry already looked so fucked out that he would most likely agree to everything now. Draco turned his head into Tom's neck. Rutted back and forth, just trying to get more friction somehow.

"Are you ever going to let me come today?" he growled finally.

"If you're a good boy. Of course, dear. I'm not a barbarian." Tom pulled Draco to his feet and got a high stool from the kitchen, positioning it behind the sofa. 

"You're a bit loose, Draco dear. And Potter, I've been intrigued by our little call. I see you're already aware of what was said. Therefore, Draco," Tom pulled a large dildo - even larger than Harry's cock - from his briefcase made it wet and stuck it to the top of the chair. "Come, honey, how about you sit on this."

Draco swallowed put then followed behind. The dildo was translucent and had large veins on its surface. When he touched it, it bent from side to side. Silicon. Draco saw Harry watching intently as he climbed onto the stool, took the lube Tom gave him, slicked up the giant dildo once more, and slowly lowered himself onto it. His dick was still flagging but it wasn't as painful anymore.

"Well, Potter. Come over," Tom said. Harry got to his feet and walked over, and let Tom push him onto the sofa, so he was on his knees, and had his head bent over the edge, soon hovering directly above Draco's cock.

"Wonderful," Tom said, and got his tie from his pile of clothes, and slid it loosely around Harry's neck. Draco reached forward and brushed aside Harry's hair, asking him with his eyes whether this was okay. Harry just smiled at him and lowered his head to lick at Draco's cock. Draco saw how Tom pulled the tie tight so that it looked like he had Harry on a leash. 

Draco braced his feet against the stool's footrests and lifted himself slightly, starting to fuck himself onto the dildo. He had to shift around quite a bit before he found the right angle which kept hitting his pleasure centre. Then Harry was suddenly pushed forward and deepthroated his cock. Draco moaned when the tight heat engulfed him, as Harry's nose nuzzled his balls. 

Harry grunted and Draco looked down to see Tom pull on a condom and slick up his cock, three fingers still buried in Harry's ass. 

"Aren't you tight?" he said, as he met Draco's eyes. With a smile on his lips, he pulled his fingers out and slammed inside. Draco's breath caught as he saw the head disappear behind Harry's cheeks. Harry grunted and got more earnest in sucking Draco's cock. He bobbed his head up and down. Draco noticed that Tom had a steady hand, holding Harry's hands behind his back, looking pointedly at Draco. The tie around Harry's neck seemed awfully tight. But Harry didn't complain. He even pulled his head forward, trying to take Draco in deeper. 

Draco felt himself get closer to his peak, as he kept moving his legs, driving his orgasm. He was so deep in Harry's throat that every wall seemed to drag along his dick, the cavern unbearably hot. He felt Harry swallow around him.

Draco was almost surprised when he finally climaxed. His entire body shook, and he buried his hands in Harry's hair, pulling him further, so he swallowed every last drop of his come.

"Very good, Potter," Tom said. "Now both of you stay. You make a very appealing picture." Tom sped up, and the slapping of flesh on flesh echoed in their living room. Draco could see their reflection in the windows. They looked positively indecent. Harry spread between them like a fuckdoll, as Tom's steady rhythm shook him forward every time.

Finally, Tom's breathing got more and more irregular and he pulled the tie even tighter, finally forcing Harry's head back with a hand on his neck. Tom pressed his mouth against Harry's skin as he sped up and finally came, as always, without a sound.

Draco eased himself off the dildo and sat down on the couch next to Harry as Tom began redressing himself. 

"Are you already done?" he asked.

"I still have a meeting in the evening," Tom said and flashed him a smile. "Business is a 24/7 job. But you are both delightful. I don't have time today, but I would love to have you over for a play session. I figure I have many toys you would enjoy. Although, I suppose we would have to talk some about hard limits and safewords before that." Tom took the tie off Harry's neck, leaving a red imprint behind. Draco trailed his fingers along the mark and raised an eyebrow at Harry who waved him off.

"So what do you want from us?" Harry asked with a raspy voice.

"A bit of fun," Tom replied. "I've never tried an arrangement with a couple. Now, I think I really missed out on something. So if you are interested in more kinky sex, I'm willing to introduce you to many new positions. My knowledge far extends dear Draco's. I have time on Sunday. I'd love to have you over."

With those words, he closed his trousers, picked up his briefcase and left through the door.

"Well," Harry said. "I certainly understand what you mean. I feel a bit like a hooker. He wasn't even here a full hour." He shook his head and pulled Draco closer at the waist.

"I suppose," Draco said and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "But he knows how to fuck, doesn't he? And he may as well leave afterwards. He is unpleasant on a good day. As long as you are with me, I think he is more than able to entertain us from time to time. If nothing else, we may be able to extend our kinky knowledge."

Harry shook his head and pulled Draco into a deep, sensual kiss. "As long as you still want to have romantic vanilla sex with me, I'm up for everything."

Draco smiled at him and pulled him upstairs to do just that.


End file.
